User blog:Becky MCPE/Murder in Beacontown (MCSM AU) Part 2: Trial and Error
... If you haven't read the first one, go ahead and do that before reading this, otherwise nothing will make sense. Prepare for familiar faces to appear in this episode. Sososososososososo sorry for the very long haitus, but this is long so yay. "Rest in peace... Dear leader." I said, looking down at the body, which was as pale as a ghost, I let out a giggle, "Thanks for holding this for me." I took my knife from my victum's chest. I checked the pulse just to be sure. Nothing. "I'd better run before I wake anyone up, don't worry, though, you'll have some more company soon enough, and I'll put some more friends to sleep too, so you won't be lonely." I smiled, wiping my hair off my face. (the villain has hair, that's a lead... Sort of...) I raised my foot and stomped on Jesse's head. (have some freaking humanity) and started sprinting down the street as the moon reached its peak. (Switching to Ivor's POV) Saturday, September 12th, 1:13 AM (40 minutes after the murder) I woke up to knocking on my door. I rubbed my eyes pondering the dream I had about being a ninja (Wink wink). I got up and opened the door to see a young man with butter colored hair and icy blue eyes looking at me. He looked exhausted, but his eyes were opened wide. I smiled, "Blond guy!" I hugged him tightly. He hugged me back, "Good to see you too Iv--" He started coughing uncontrollably. I let him go and looked up at the moon, "It's barely past midnight, why'd you come all the way over here in pouring rain?" I asked. "I gotta tell you something, may I come in?" Lukas told me, shivering. "Of course." I said, opened the door and we both walked inside. My house was decent, but nothing astonishing, I had a brewing stand on a desk next to the crafting table, a kitchen filled with mostly sweet ingredients, a bedroom, a table with chairs surrounding it, and a fireplace with two pictures, one of me and the old order in our early days, and a picture of the new order and me last winter, looking as happy as ever, Jesse and I were hugging a snow golem we named Romeo (wink wink ;) ) which we had built, Jesse cried when it melted, and still has a snowball in an item frame hanging in their house. (I haven't wrote it yet, but I can already tell you to get out some tissues if you're a sensitive soul), Axel was about to throw a snowball at Petra who was wearing a pumpkin head walking around blindly, while Oivia and Lukas were setting off a firework machine. I smiled at the memories of the photo, and sat down. Lukas followed my lead, "Didn't know you still had that picture." He smiled faintly but he looked pained. I nodded, "You came here for a reason, what did you want to tell me?" I asked him. He took a deep breath. "I went out for a walk--" He began, "This early?" I interrupted, "At first it was a thing I did to be ready to fight monsters, until it became a thing I couldn't sleep without doing." He said. "Well aright then, go on." I said. "I found Jesse on the street... It wasn't pretty..." He said. I took another glance at the picture, back then I felt like life a beautiful gift, I didn't have a worry in the world, it was because of Jesse that I wasn't still in the farlands finding more ways to exploit the Old Order of the Stone. It was because of Jesse that the witherstorm went out of hand. It was because of Jesse that it was defeated. It was because of Jesse that all worlds weren't populated by mindless slaves. Jesse had done so much in the span of a few years, while most people would be lucky to do one thing Jesse had accomplished in their lifetime. I exhaled weakly, "Jesse... will be okay though... Right?" I silently begged for Lukas to say yes. (I swear guys, I wish Lukas could say yes but I can't change what I did) "... Jesse's with Reuben now..." He said, wiping his eyes. (*unholy sobbing*) I covered my mouth and let streams of tears flow from my eyes. "I-" Lukas choked back a sob, "I thought you should be the first to know. You can say goodbye while I go get the others..." I took one last glance at the picture, knowing that the group would never be whole again. "Thank you, Lukas... I know going to be hard for you and the others." I stood up. (I will warn you guys, while I am getting emotional about this myself this probably won't be the last time you'll see something like this, or maybe this isn't sad at all to y'all and I'm a horrible writer.) 5 mins later. As soon as we turned a corner I saw a figure lying in the middle of the road. Lukas started coughing, "We'll find out who did this and make sure they're not coming back." I approached what was left of Jesse and fell to my knees. "Stay safe, Ivor. I gotta let the others know." Lukas told me and ran off. "... I should've been there with you and the others tonight... I bet Reuben's happy to see you..." I closed my eyes tightly, thinking about Reuben and Jesse playing fetch, trying not to think about it being my fault for Reuben's death. (It's not you beautiful, beautiful man.) I didn't see a lot of Reuben back in my wicked days, but seeing Jesse get emotional when Reuben is mentioned told me Jesse really cared about the pig. I turned Jesse over, their lifeless eyes were staring right through me. I closed Jesse's eyes, "Tell Ellie I'm sorry..." I whispered. "I'm sorry to you, too, I've caused you, and everyone else so much pain, I nearly destroyed the entire world because of my own personal problems." "It couldn't have gone this way, Jesse! You should've just let me go!" I pulled out a potion of invisibility, "Now you see me!" I threw the potion down, "Now you..." I laughed at these imbicels. "He could be anywhere! Stay on your guard!" Jesse yelled, sword at hand. "Vanish all you want, slimeball, you're still not going anywhere!" Petra told me. I pulled out a potion of harming, they'd either let me go or I would hear them scream. I threw one at Jesse, of course they dodged, still leaving the exit blocked. I threw two at the "hero", this time they dodged the first one but the second one hit them. The young brat screamed and fell to their knees clutching their stomach. "Stings, doesn't it?" I taunted. Jesse looked up, pain in their eyes. They were breathing heavily, "I--" I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned around, it was Petra. She looked at Jesse and started shaking. "Oh no..." Olivia said behind her, "no, no... This can't be real..." She looked away and wiped her eyes. Axel walked forward, "I... I know one thing, whoever did this will pay." He said. Petra walked a few yards down the street, "I swear on my life, we'll make sure the killer gets a punishment worse than they could imagine!" She half-yelled. Lukas nodded. Petra kneeled and held Jesse's hand, "We'll find out who did this to you, buddy." (Hand hold thing can be seen as Jetra or not, whatever you fancy, but I couldn't help it, I ship it) (90 minutes later, switching to Lukas' POV) "I'm sorry you all had to come over this early, but it's urgent." I said. "The Iron Sword of Mooji Lake doesn't need sleep." Jack said. "Not the time for gloating, grey eye." Ivor said. I looked at the 9 other people here, we were the Speakers, when something bad happened we would be the ones to judge it, schedule trials, and all the other boring stuff, there was Ivor, Petra, Axel, Olivia, Nell, Jesse previously, Jack, Radar, Harper, Sammy, and me. The town wasn't very big so this is one of the first times we've seen a murder in Beacontown in, well, never actually, but there were less serious crimes like stealing and assault that had to be taken care of. "Anyway, 4 of you all already know this, but I'm sure you have been wondering why Jesse's not here, especially since they're Beacontown's leader... I can tell there are a few worries of what happened, but I'm afraid I can't tell you that they aren't true." I opened the Order hall door, Jesse was lying against the wall. "We had to bring them here so no one would find out this soon, we will tell them but not right now, we need to wait to know more about what happened." I let out a sigh. "So, wait, this happened on the night right after Jesse was with the other Order members?" Sammy said. "Yes, but--" I said, "I'm not saying any of you did do this, but we should be careful." She said. "Not gonna lie, we're a little inexperienced with... things like this, we need help from another town." Harper said. "We should, but let's not go begging for help right away, let's find out how this happened." Nell said. They all nodded. "I can't do this, can someone else take a look at them?" I said. "I guess I'll do it." Jack said. He kneeled down, "Ugh, stab wound on their chest, nail marks on their neck, broken leg, someone stomped on their head, this is just plain horrible." He said. I turned around and closed my eyes, I could tell I wasn't the only one disturbed. "You were the one who found Jesse, right?" Radar said. "Yes, why?" I asked, I could hear suspicion in his voice. "What street did you find them on?" He asked. "Gold Street." I said. "We should interrogate residents from there." Nell said. I could tell people were suspecting me. Saturday, September 12th, 10:21 PM (8 hours and 48 minutes after the murder) "So you were the one that was last with Jesse, right." Nell asked me. "Yes, listen I know you want to avenge Jesse, and I'm with you, Nell, but I swear, I would never hurt Jesse." I told her. "I want to believe you, but I got to question you, just like everyone else on the street, you understand, right Lukas?" She said. I sighed, "Yes.", Nell looked grateful, "Thank you. How did you find Jesse?" She said. "I was out for a walk, before you ask, it was a thing I would do to be fit for running from monsters, now I can't sleep without doing it. Then I found Jesse in the middle of the road, I ran to get Ivor, Petra, Axel, and Olivia, and then we brought them to the Order Hall to prevent panic from people, and then we got the rest of the Speakers." I told her. "Okay, were there any recent arguments between the Order?" She asked, "No, we don't take our anger out on each other, that's what monsters are for." I said. "Two last questions, how did you react to finding Jesse, and were there any unusual reactions from the rest of the Order." She asked. "I'll be honest, I cried, but I didn't have much time to grieve since I wanted to alert the order ASAP. Ivor, Axel, Olivia, and Petra all cried, surprisingly Petra cried the most, and I have never seen her cry." I said. Nell got up, "Well, thanks, the Speakers will meet up again at 8, until then, take care of yourself." and she left my house. Despite not killing Jesse, I could tell why people suspected I was the criminal. If they put me on trial, and I was proven guilty... I would be hanged. To be continued. Okay, okay, I might've gone a little overboard with this. Do you think Lukas did it, or someone else? Category:Blog posts